


The King and His Commoner

by claravitae



Series: In Just Three Lines [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claravitae/pseuds/claravitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As asked: "Grimm is a king. Ichigo is a commoner that is forcibly married to Grimmjow. Ichigo feels sad bcs he's in an alien place and everyone seems to hate him, even the king. But Grimmjow doesn't really hate him, he's frustrated. Despite the initial hostility, he's warming up to the commoner. And Ichigo couldn't be happier. Because damnit, he's lonely and might have a bit of a crush on the king."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and His Commoner

**Author's Note:**

> (requested by AiryAquarius on FF.net)

It was late, but despite the hour and the darkness surrounding him, as well as the light snores at his back that indicated what he should be doing at this time of night, Ichigo shifted restlessly under the cool thin bed sheet wrapped around him, completely and utterly awake, and the man who demanded his presence in that very bed every night.

The orange-haired boy turned carefully so he could see the source of those snores and warm puffs of air – his bedmate, Grimmjow, otherwise known as king and ruler of the land in which Ichigo lived, which may or may not be a bad thing considering Ichigo could now add "husband" to the never-ending list of titles the blunette possessed.

Ichigo watched the gentle rise and fall of the man's toned chest, how blue hair fell across a handsome face and soft pillow, as he remembered the day the ultimately changed his life forever: the day he'd been taken from his family and forced to marry the devilish king – all because the king had taken a fancy to him, as one maidservant later explained – now living in the lonely empty halls and rooms of the king's castle where he could nothing but anger the young ruler it seemed; although, as he recalled, those bursts of frustration had begun to dissipate as Ichigo was treated to small yet sincere smiles and gentle gestures, possible signs that perhaps this was more than some "fancy" the blue-haired king had and that Ichigo was becoming more than just a commoner in those piercing cerulean eyes – the thought brought a smile to Ichigo's face as he snuggled in closer to the sleeping body because, after all, it was only fair that his growing affections be returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me PM/review with your pairing and AU suggestions.


End file.
